witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasha Godspell
Tasha Godspell is the protagonist of Witch Hunter and an A-Class WH. He was a student of the great witch, Edea Florence, and the older brother of Aria Godspell. His supporter is Halloween (Mordred). He is the only man whose body can produce mana naturally. As of now, he is part of an unnamed team comprised of himself, Xing Bairong, Tarras Doberg, and Elmar Hyacinth, and his secretary is D-Class WH, Linda Cuthbert. Appearance Tasha is a white-haired, 16-year old boy who stands at 5'7". He has a slender build and greyish-purple eyes. He wears a standard WH A-Class uniform, black in reference to his rank, in the form of a trench coat with a mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that makes him look almost like a priest or a monk. He uses a hip bag, which was called the Dimensional Gallery Pouch, when used, opens the Dimensional Gallery, allowing him to access stored weapons and equipment, and access his mana stores. While he was using the pouch, he wore white gloves on both hands- now, he wears the Dimensional Gallery Glove on his right hand, and a black glove on his left hand, both covering all fingers but his index/trigger finger and thumb. Personality Tasha has a slightly melancholic personality. He is somewhat quiet, and does not take conversations lightly. He is quiet confident in himself, and can act childishly at times, usually when he's interacting with Halloween or the other WH. He also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to money - he is an ardent materialist and will do whatever he can to acquire money. He even shot a fellow WH, his rival Cooga (with an anesthetic bullet), in order to get a salary bonus. On a more solemn note, he has great respect for his teacher, Edea Florence, and will attack anyone who insults her or his white hair, which is a sign that he was once her student. She was killed by his sister, Aria, who is now a witch. Tasha has never gotten over her "betrayal," and at this point considers his life trash compared to hers, obsessing over his own lack of strength as he constantly attempts to save her. This has resulted in a falling-out between him and Halloween, but he has forgiven her because he realizes he feels as intensely for Halloween as he does Aria, showing a possible break-off in the unhealthy relationship that has caused him to hate killing witches. Role in the Story History Not much is known about Tasha's past or family, other than his sister Aria and his master, Edea Florence. Tasha probably became a Witch Hunter after witnessing his sister, Aria Godspell, become a Witch and destroy their entire village. During this time, he became the apprentice of Edea Florence. After he finished his tutelage under her, Aria killed her in order to get her away from Tasha. Tasha then became a WH, eventually reaching A-Class, and began work at the West WH Station. Before this happened, he was given Halloween, but was never told of her innate powers. He established a bond with Vihyungrang, who had promised Edea that he would always protect Tasha. At this point, the main storyline is approached, with Tasha heading on a mission to a castle where he is seen defeating his first witch of the series. Saving Aria Tasha travels to a town and in front of the guards pretends to be a lunatic by saying things like he will light them on fire afraid they throw him in a jail cell.In a jail cell he meets with a young girl, East, under the name Felicity. After East revealed her status as a Witch and quickly defeating A-Class Witch Hunters that were already there, Tasha revealed himself to be a Witch Hunter and swindles the other WH in order to help them. In the ensuing battle, Tasha used Mordred to defeat East's Supporters. He then travels to a small town called "Mountianville" to search for "The Red Witch" from a tip given from East. Tasha contacts headquarters for a partner since Mordred's Yin and Yang are broken; his excitement turns to agony when his partner turns out to be Xing Bairong, whom Tasha calls a skirt-chaser. When arriving at the unusual quiet scenery explosions begin to go off, an unconscious Tarras and "The Red Witch", revealed to be Tasha's little sister and the person that killed Edea Florence. The three A-class WH then fight Aria, resulting in her supporter down and Xing and Tarras tired, Tasha tries to reason with Aria but to no avail when Varete appears and quickly dissuades her. Tasha uses his Dimensional Gallery Pouch and pulls out his Desert Eagle Custom, but in the end, he is quickly defeated. Varete reacts by calling him weak and was about to strike the finish blow until Aria interferes. The two leave, with Tasha cursing himself for his weakness. Monica When they arrive to a new town and decided to rest at an inn, a maid asks Tasha to let her take the bags to their room, but it is later revealed that she was a thief. With Halloween inside the briefcase he quickly finds the thief that reveals her name to be Monica. She tells Tasha about her best friends death and the fact that she can see strings that are connected to everybody(black strings means your safe but red means your gonna die). They together decided to scam the rich people of the city, while Tarras and Xing fight the real witch, but it is soon revealed that the witch managed to control them with the threads and are fighting against Tasha. They collide destroying most of the town, Tasha then taunting the witch saying that is must be exhausting controlling two A-Class, but the witch told Tasha that a human was easy to control. Making Monica pick up Halloween's sword and impales Tasha at his back. Driven to a corner till Monica awaken her witch powers and negate the enemy's attacks, soon the tables were turned and ended with Tasha defeating the witch and absorbing her hat. Powers and Abilities Master Marksman: Trained by Edea, Tasha is a marksman of high caliber who is renowned by the WH for his accuracy. Huge Mana Stores: As an A-Class WH, Tasha has access to a great amount of mana, which is augmented further when he uses Songs of Moirae, accessing his master's mana amounts from the grave, reaching the state of S-Class. He collects this mana through his missions, by capturing witches' hats and draining the mana from them to use for his own battles. It was recently revealed that Tasha has his own mana source within his body. This makes him the only man in existence who naturally has a source of mana (Merlin modified his body to do so, and Tasha also has much more mana stored in his body). This may be key in North's plans. Combat Style Tasha principally uses mana guns, usually pistols (in his case) that fire blasts of mana instead of actual bullets, though real bullets can be used. The power of the mana blasts can be controlled by Tasha, but the different levels of power have yet to be elaborated on. These guns are stored in the Dimension Gallery, but he also carries them with him at times. Tasha is normally a long-range fighter but can adapt to the situation. He underwent close-combat gun training with Edea, which required him to dodge bullets over and over to shorten his reaction time. This has allowed him to be able to fight with a variety of opponents, also incorporating Halloween into his attack style. Usually Halloween is used as a partner, or as a vanguard, as they rarely fight together. Equipment Dimensional Gallery Devices ;Dimensional Gallery Pouch :This small bag can store weapons in another dimension, allowing Tasha to summon his weapons at will. It is worn on his hip and has a modified Yin-Ying symbol on it. It's referred to as a training model, and is replaced by the Dimensional Gallery Glove. It is activated by the phrase, "Dimensional Gallery Pouch! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" ;Dimensional Gallery Glove :This black, index fingerless glove has the same abilities as the Pouch, but it's been shown to do much more. During his battle with Rose, Tasha used it to access the Songs of Moirae, a drastically powerful technique that raised his strength to above S-Class. During his battle with Lancelot, it began radiating extreme amounts of energy, the reason for which is still unknown. It's presumed that Tasha must be touching the glove to use it, as that mana flow cut off when Lancelot severed his arm. It is later found by Tania Doberg (using Earth Scan) and is reattached."Open, Dimensional Gallery! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" Mana Guns ;Mana Gun Colt Custom :Tasha's old signature style weapon. It resembled a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, bit with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. This is the style of pistol that is presumed to be Edea's choice of weapon, as she is only shown wielding this gun. It is always used in a pair. ;Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold :Tasha's paired weapon of choice, modified after his mission involving Monica's emergence as a witch; a customized and engraved Colt M1911A1 handgun with a barrel that has a dark-colored finned add-on on the bottom of the barrel. He can add a blade to the bottom of the gun, which attaches to the barrel and the handgrip. It resembles the shape of an ice skate's blade. ;Mana Gun Desert Eagle Custom :A far stronger version of the mana gun which has the form of a black Magnum Desert Eagle heavy combat pistol. The first time Tasha fired the gun, the recoil broke his arm- it has the force of 10,000 normal mana bullets being fired at once. When in use he could only fire it 3 times before his arm was broken. Tasha uses it as a last resort, and use of it requires extensive rest and recovery before he can go out to combat regularly again. The only time he can use it without restraint is when he under the effect of the Song of Moirae; in fact, he does so without any visible effort at all. Witchhunter v01 c03 p135.jpg|Desert Eagle Custom Techniques ;Battle Field :This technique was only used with the Dimension Gallery Pouch. Tasha calls out, "Scatter, Dimension Gallery Pouch! Open Battle Field!" This causes the pouch to shred into glowing pieces split into geometric shapes. They fly out and create a tower of rings, and mana connects them together in rows. They spread out a black energy shielding the rest of the area from view. From the outside, it resembles a black cylinder. Within this area, Tasha can fire mana bullets and control their paths to fire wherever he wants. He can also control the size of the area affected by the technique, but it consumes enormous amounts of mana. :When the Songs of Moirae were activated, he could create a box-shaped version so great Tarras could not scan its entire perimeter. It can only be used with Edea's mana. Snow falls inside this evolved version of Battle Field, and those who it falls on have their mana drained by it. ;Song of Moirae : Tasha uses the Dimension Gallery to mentally visit the Three Sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The three are asked by Tasha to temporarily stop their summons, and sing the Songs of Moirae. When they do, Tasha sees his master Edea approach him, suggesting the idea that she's not truly dead. At this point, it's assumed that he accesses her mana stores. Somewhat like Ryuhwan's Dimensional Gallery, Tasha's hair also becomes black. The weakness of this technique is Tasha's human body cannot handle the mana of an S-Class witch. He slowly becomes more sadistic and insane, becoming addicted to the magical energy that begins to course through his body. At this point, his body will die unless a donor of a similar mana type saves him using their energy. The only people known to capable of this are the late Edea, and later Neptis. Supporter ;Supporter: Halloween :Halloween was given to Tasha by Edea Florence as a present for completing his training. She started out in the series as a genderless pumpkin doll. Later, Tasha shot off one of the locks on her neck, releasing her into her second form, which showed her to be a young girl. She mainly uses twin swords in combat, and is implied to be extremely powerful as the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Trivia *On his Character Profile in chapter 8, Tasha is listed to enjoy cleaning, cooking, and counting money. He likes money, free stuff, and traveling alone; he dislikes things that don't make money. Cho Jung-man also notes that Tasha is the hardest character to draw, and that it is difficult to corrupt him; however, he will continue to try and corrupt Tasha. *His birthday is April 3rd. Gallery For more images go to Tasha Godspell/Image Gallery File:Witchhunter.jpg|Tasha and Halloween Picture 1.jpg WH v1 cover.jpg|Tasha on the cover of the first volume Song of Moiria.jpg|Song of Moirae Category:Witch Hunter Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Male